<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Is A Cabaret by Bizarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412476">Life Is A Cabaret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra'>Bizarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e15 Coda, Established Relationship, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Voyager Talent Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager's senior staff presents Talent Night!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hidden Treasure Tuesday, Voyager Talent Night Extravaganza</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Is A Cabaret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you'd like to listen along once the Talent Night portion starts, the playlist is linked here.<br/>
<a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5YaWdm1uQTsAlnOsGzDWYT?si=QLm58Dy1RiGZaZzZsyV9YQ">Spotify Talent Night Playlist</a></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn stretched contentedly as she woke up. She turned and smiled at the man lying next to her. “Morning,” she told him as she rolled to her back and pillowed her head on his shoulder. She threaded her fingers through his as he draped an arm across her body.</p><p>“Is it?” Chakotay arched his neck back to look out of the star-filled viewport behind the bed. “How can you tell?” He jerked and laughed as Kathryn elbowed his stomach. “Ow,” he rolled slightly and wrapped both arms around her.</p><p>“You are a glutton…”</p><p>Chakotay snickered as he interrupted. “We have established that.”</p><p>Kathryn smacked his hand, this time. She smiled and took a deep breath. She truly enjoyed the mornings before they had to put on the command masks and leave the relationship in their quarters.</p><p>“Can you believe it’s been a year,” she sighed wistfully. A year since she’d died in his arms. A year since she’d come alive in his embrace and had thrown protocol to the wind.</p><p>“It’s been a year of ups and downs, and we’ve come through it stronger,” Chakotay told her, “both separately and together.” </p><p>Kathryn nodded. “Mmm hmm.” She drifted her fingers across the top of his and leaned, slightly, to look him in the eyes. “We’ve given this long enough to know we will be okay. That our personal relationship will not affect our command relationship.”</p><p>“If any year would establish that, it was this one.” He pulled her closer. “If the Captain and Commander can survive the Borg, I think they can also survive Kathryn and Chakotay falling in love.”</p><p>Kathryn chuckled. “But, can we survive telling the kids?”</p><p>“I’m stunned they haven’t figured it out.” Chakotay laughed. “Paris is slipping.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Kathryn laughed, “does this mean we can win his damned betting pool? I could use the coffee rations.”</p><p>“Does this mean we’d split it evenly? You owe me a few rations.” </p><p>“Huh,” Kathryn rolled, so she lay half over him. She crossed her arms over his chest and propped up her chin. “I think that’s an argument for another day.” She smirked. “How are we going to tell the crew?”</p><p>“I can lay one on you while we’re on the bridge and we’ll let Tom do the honors.” Chakotay grinned as he absently drew random patterns over his lover’s bare back.</p><p>“As tempting as that is, no.” Kathryn scooted slightly upward to lay more comfortably over Chakotay’s body. His fingers were eliciting some rather delicious tendrils of heat. “This is our news, and I’d like to tell them.”</p><p>“Ship-wide hail?” he smirked. “Hey everybody, this is Commander Chakotay just letting you know that I’ve been sleeping with the Captain for the past year, and she gives one hell of a good…”</p><p>Kathryn snorted and clamped her hands over his mouth. “Stop it.” Then she had an idea: “Oh! Talent Night!” As she moved, her leg slipped between his. “That’s coming up, soon. We can do something.”</p><p>“I’m not sure the crew would appreciate us showing off our talents in front of them.” Chakotay ground his thigh into her. “Okay, Paris might, but he’s a…” Her kiss swallowed the rest of his sentence. He rolled as his tongue slipped past her lips. They lost the rest of their conversation in the lovemaking.</p><p>—</p><p>Kathryn drank her coffee as Chakotay showered. They still had a couple hours before they needed to be on the bridge, so she lounged on the bed, wrapped in her robe. Her hair was still wet from her own shower and she brushed it back as she skimmed through a list on the PADD she held.</p><p>“What if we sing a duet?” she called through the open bathroom door as the water shut off.</p><p>“I don’t have any talents, you know this,” he responded from the steamy room.</p><p>She smirked. “You have a talent for wrecking shuttles.” She startled when a damp mass of terrycloth hit the side of her head. She looked up to find him standing in the doorway, a towel around his hips, glaring at her with barely suppressed humor. She laughed and held up a hand, fingers extended. “Four this year, alone, Chakotay. Four.”</p><p>“Okay, I have one talent.” He caught the return volley of cloth with a smug grin.</p><p>“We should sing a duet.” She smirked as he moved back into the head to finish his morning routine.</p><p>“I don’t sing.”</p><p>“You sing beautifully.”</p><p>“In the shower.”</p><p>“Chakotay…”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Don’t you love me.”</p><p>“Not enough to…” He turned to find Kathryn standing in the doorway, robe open and partially off her shoulder. “That’s not fair.”</p><p>She stalked toward him, letting the satin garment slip from her nude body as she moved. She drifted her hands up his chest to meet around his neck. She pressed her body against him.</p><p>“I’m not singing,” he whispered as wrapped her tightly into him.</p><p>“Yes, you are,” she softly retorted as she captured his lips.</p><p>“Damn it.”</p><p>—</p><p>One month later, Talent Night loomed. As the plans came together, Kathryn had worked with Tom and ended up with a Cabaret-style show, put on by the Senior Staff. Over the month, everyone had rehearsed their numbers and, the more they practiced, the more Chakotay had gotten into it. He was having a surprising amount of fun.</p><p>The duet they planned on singing, to clue the crew in to their relationship, was one they rehearsed on their own. They’d searched the database and found a fun, jazzy song that would be perfect. Obvious, but not blatantly so. They would sneak it in as the finale of the show, so the staff involved would find out at the same time everyone else did.</p><p>Chakotay’s skills had pleasantly surprised Kathryn. Not just at singing, but dancing too. Their number ended up being a fairly complex soft-shoe a holographic Gene Kelly that she’d found on file had choreographed. Given that she’d conned Chakotay into doing something he really didn’t want to do, she was glad he had finally embraced it and was having fun.</p><p>They were each going to sing a song besides their duet. And Tom had bribed her with coffee to sing the opening tune once he had heard her vocal range. It was terrifying how well her crew knew how far she’d go for coffee.</p><p>The day of the show went smoothly. They were, thankfully, in a slow area of space. They left a skeleton crew on duty and open the comms channel to the holodeck, where the presentation would take place.</p><p>An hour before, Tom opened the recreated pre-war nightclub so their audience could filter in. They reserved the first few tables to the right of the area cleared for the performances. The performers would sit there while awaiting the start of their numbers. Kathryn sat at her table, nursing a whiskey. She wasn’t nervous, per se, but she was concerned about how well the crew would accept knowing that Voyager’s command team was in love.</p><p>Someone dropped into the seat next to her and picked up the glass. She glanced with a smirk as he finished the liquor. “You ready for this?” she asked.</p><p>“I’ve been ready for a long time.” Chakotay plonked the glass back onto the table, tapped the back of her hand and stood. “I need to go make sure Tom hasn’t changed any of my costume specs.” </p><p>Kathryn laughed, then realized she should probably do the same.</p><p>—</p><p>At precisely 1900 hours, the lights in the room dimmed, signalling the beginning of the show.  A jazz band —  headed by Harry Kim and his Kimtones —  began to play and Neelix, as the Emcee of the evening, announced the opening act.</p><p>
  <b>Cabaret</b>
</p><p>The song started and Kathryn moved to the darkened center of the stage area; her back to the audience. She wore a black leotard covered with a glittery half tuxedo coat and tails, fishnet stockings, and black stiletto pumps. Perched crookedly atop her head was a slightly too-big top hat. She swayed her hips to the beat of the music, then started singing as the lights raised. “What good is sitting alone in your room,” she turned and as everyone recognized her a loud cheer went up. “Come hear the music play. Life is a Cabaret old chum.” She weaved through the tables as she sang. “Come to the Cabaret.”</p><p>As she moved back to center stage, she grabbed a chair from her table and dragged it with her. “I used to have this girlfriend known as Elsie.” She sat in the chair and spoke in a lilting tune, “with whom I shared four sordid rooms in Chelsea. She wasn’t what you call a blushing flower. As a matter of fact, she rented by the hour.”  As she turned, Kathryn widened her legs to emphasize the last line. “The day she died the neighbors came to snicker: ‘Well that’s what comes from too much pills and liquor’.”</p><p>Kathryn laid flat across the seat, propping the hat on her stomach and holding herself up with a hand wrapped around the lower back of the chair. “But when I saw her laid out like a queen,” she turned her face to the audience, “she was the happiest corpse I’ve ever seen. I think of Elsie to this very day,” Kathryn sat, arm propped on the back of the chair, “I remember how she’d turn to me and say,” She spun face forward, “what good is sitting all alone in your room,” She stood and ambled back toward the band. She lay her arms on Harry’s shoulders, “come hear the music play.” Harry gave a quick clarinet solo. She tapped his nose and spun away back towards the middle of the stage, “life is a cabaret old chum. Come to the cabaret.”</p><p>The song sped up, and she moved her body to the beat. “and as for me? And as for me,” she danced around the chair. “I made my mind up back in Chelsea,” she propped a knee on the chair, “when I go,” she held the note for several long beats. “I’m goin’ like Elsie.” </p><p>She moved to the front of the chair for the finale of the song. “Life is a cabaret old chum. It’s only a cabaret old chum,” She took the hat off her head and did a few kick-steps, then raised and spread her arms, “and I love a Ca-ba-ret!” She held the note and wiggled the hat. She dropped it onto her head as she faded out the final note and dropped back into the chair at the beat that ended her number. Cheers roared from her audience as she smiled, stood and bowed.</p><p>Once she finished, she dragged the chair behind her and joined a tuxedo-clad Chakotay and B’Elanna at the table. “Whew!” she sat and grabbed a glass of water.</p><p>“You’re wearing that on the bridge tomorrow, right?” Chakotay asked with a snicker.</p><p>“Only if you wear that,” Kathryn laughed and plopped the top hat she wore onto his head. </p><p>“Do not tempt me, woman.” He leaned closer to whisper in her ear.</p><p>Kathryn glanced at B’Elanna who was watching them with an intent look. She smirked, cleared her throat and faced the stage as Tom Paris took it for his number.</p><p>
  <b> Standing On A Corner</b>
</p><p>Paris stepped out onto the stage as Neelix introduced him. “Standing on a corner watching all the girls go by.” He stepped over to Harry and pulled him from the band, “Brother you don’t know a nicer occupation, matter of fact, neither do I, than standing on a corner, watching all the girls go by.”</p><p>He danced toward the tables, making eyes at the women sitting at them, “I’m like the cat that got the cream.” He stopped at B’Elanna and waggled his brows at her, “haven’t got a girl but I can dream. Haven’t got a girl, but I can wish so I take me down to Main Street and that’s where I select my imaginary dish,” he pulled the half-Klingon out of her seat and danced with her as he sang. She gave him a playful smack and moved back to her table with a snicker.</p><p>He continued with the song, ‘educating’ Harry as he went, “Brother you can’t go to jail for what you’re thinkin’ or for the woo, look in your eye.” Harry rolled his eyes, pushed away and moved back to his spot in the band as his friend finished his song with a bow.</p><p>As the applause died down, Voyager’s pilot moved back to his chair and Chakotay stood for his number. B’Elanna watched as Kathryn slipped out too, noting she needed to change costumes.</p><p>
  <b>Luck Be A Lady</b>
</p><p>As both of their superiors went separate ways, B’Elanna leaned toward Tom. “Something is going on with those two.”</p><p>“How do you figure?” He asked as a dice table shimmered into existence in the performance area.</p><p>B’Elanna nudged her boyfriend’s arm. “Are we sitting at the same table? They’re all over each other.”</p><p>“That’s nothing new.” Tom shrugged.</p><p>B’Elanna rolled her eyes.</p><p>Neelix stepped out and excitedly introduced: “Ladies and Gentlemen, I know you’ve all been looking forward to this,” He rubbed his hands together. “He may protest a lot about not having talents, but let me tell you…”</p><p>From off stage they heard, “just introduce me Neelix!”</p><p>The jovial Talaxian chuckled and waved his hands, “okay, okay.” He clapped his hands together, “Let’s hear it for Commander Chakotay.” Leading the applause, Neelix left the stage as the band started playing.</p><p>Chakotay stepped onstage wearing a full tux and tails; top hat perched crookedly on his head to cheers and a few catcalls from the female side of the crowd. As the music built up, he blew on the edge of his fist, shook the hand, and tossed the dice onto the table. “Luck be a lady tonight,” he started singing. He shook his head in distaste of how the dice fell. “Luck be a lady tonight.” </p><p>He leaned against the table, “luck if you’ve ever been a lady to begin with, luck be a lady tonight.” As he sang, he moseyed around the room, flirting with random female crew members. He stopped at the table with the Delaney sisters, and pulled Jenny up for a quick dance around the table before letting her sit, giving her a wink, and moving to another table.</p><p>He sat next to the newly returned Kathryn, now wearing a strapless red formal gown. “A lady doesn’t leave her escort,” he regarded her with a look and a smirk, “it isn’t fair.” He plopped the top hat back onto her head, “and it’s not nice,” he tapped the lid of the hat before standing again. “A lady doesn’t wander all over the room and blow on some other guy’s dice.” He walked away with a final smirk. </p><p>He moved back to the games table as he sang and gathered the dice for another try. As he started to make the toss, he felt a tug at his elbow and turned to find Kathryn grinning up at him. She opened his hand, took the dice into her own. Blew on them and handed them back. He smiled, sang the last lines of the song and tossed the dice. As the notes faded out, lights flashed that he’d won and holographic cash rained down. Kathryn opened her arms, shrugged smugly and moved back to her seat, while Chakotay stayed for his final bows.</p><p>Chakotay returned to the table as his applause died down. Kathryn leaned slightly over, “see. I told you, you had a talent.” He laughed and surreptitiously pinched her inner thigh, which caused her to jump and nudge him.</p><p>
  <b>Big Spender</b>
</p><p>As Neelix stood to make his next introduction, which was her own number, Kathryn rose. She looked in B’Elanna’s direction and noticed her Chief Engineer had given up any pretense and just sat back, arms crossed, and watched. Kathryn lifted an eyebrow and gave Chakotay’s shoulder a squeeze, straightened the hat, and sashayed to the center to the beat of the music as it started.</p><p>At her request, the dice table was still there, but the money was gone. She turned, in her deep crimson strapless curve hugging dress, leaned against the table, and started singing. “The minute you walked in the joint. I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender.” She glanced toward her first officer, “Good lookin’ and so refined.” She slipped onto the table, “say wouldn’t you like to know what’s goin’ on in my mind.” She lifted her brow as she boldly regarded Chakotay. A champagne bottle appeared as programmed and she picked it up. “So let me get right to the point,” she thumbed the closure, and it flew off with an audible pop. “I don’t pop my cork for any guy I see.” She took a swig from the bubbly and set it down behind her. She slid off the table and moved to a table occupied by Ayala, Dalby, Rollins, and Carey. “Hey big spender,” she slid across their table, “spend a little time with me.”</p><p>“It’s nice to see her loosen up.” B’Elanna told Chakotay as Kathryn played the room with her rather suggestive song. At the non-committal 'ummhmm’, that she got from the man to whom she was speaking, the half-Klingon snickered. “Well, I need to go step outside and check the nacelles, make sure they’re still there.”</p><p>“Okay, B’Elanna. Be safe.” Chakotay mumbled, not taking his eyes off the vision of red in the room.</p><p>She just shook her head, told Tom she was going to change for her own number, and left the table.</p><p>Kathryn finished her song, bowed, and returned to the table. She sat, then leaned toward the man next to her. “Close your mouth Chakotay, you’re drooling all over your lap.”</p><p>Tom leaned forward, “you are a cruel, cruel woman.”</p><p>Kathryn snorted, “careful Mister Paris, you wouldn’t want to lose a pip.”</p><p>
  <b>Fly Me To The Moon</b>
</p><p>Neelix made quick work of his next intro, and B’Elanna moved onto the stage in a sleek black and white full-length gown. “Fly me to the moon,” she started singing. “And let me play among the stars.” She moved to Tom and pulled him up to dance with him as she sang.</p><p>Kathryn turned to Chakotay, “I think Tom and B’Elanna have figured it out.”</p><p>He grinned, “I think you should make that your dress uniform.”</p><p>“I’ll wear it to Neelix’s after performance party tonight in the Mess.”</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted when the Klingon in question pulled Chakotay up and started dancing with him as the band began an instrumental segment. As the music gave way to words, Chakotay led them back to the table and placed Tom’s hand back into his dear friend’s to end the song with the man she loved.</p><p>Once the song ended, both returned to the table, almost shyly avoiding each other.</p><p>“You can kiss her, we’re not on duty.” Kathryn told Tom with a chuckle.</p><p>
  <b> That’s Life</b>
</p><p>Neelix returned and brought out The Doctor, who launched into a typically egocentric version of the famous Sinatra tune. He boisterously started, “That’s life! That’s what all the people say. You’re riding high in April, shot down in May.”</p><p>As he sang, he changed appearance in rapid succession to his lyrics. “I’ve been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn, and a king.” </p><p>It was all Kathryn could do to not laugh as he took the song incredibly seriously. There was no denying that he was quite the showman and was right at home in front of the audience.</p><p>As she watched, Kathryn’s attention was diverted when a chair was pulled out and Seven sat next to her.</p><p>“I do not wish to participate.”</p><p>“What’s wrong, Seven.” Kathryn faced her and spoke softly. “You have a lovely voice.”</p><p>“This song. It makes little sense.”</p><p>What doesn’t make sense about it?</p><p>“Wishing upon a star does not make dreams come true. Stars are just…”</p><p>Kathryn took a deep breath. “It’s an optimistic song. Full of hope and dreams.”</p><p>“I do not understand,” the blonde former drone started.</p><p>“Just sing the song, Seven. It’s fun.”</p><p>The woman sighed, “I will comply.” She stood and moved away.</p><p>Kathryn turned to Chakotay and shrugged. “She’ll come around soon. I hope.”</p><p>
  <b> When You Wish Upon A Star</b>
</p><p>When she was introduced, Voyager’s newest crew member took the stage in a pale silver shimmering gown and began to croon in a voice no one expected, “When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you.”</p><p>As the young woman sang, Voyager’s command team slipped out. They needed to change for their final number. The one they’d been secretly rehearsing.</p><p>They escaped into the empty quarters next to holodeck two they’d been using as a changing room.</p><p>“Before we do anything,” Chakotay turned as the door closed and pulled his lover into a deep kiss. When he finally pulled away, he grinned. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the fishnet stockings.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Kathryn smiled. She pushed him away, “as much as I would love to give in to your baser talents, we don’t have a lot of time here.”</p><p>“When we get back to our quarters,” he husked as he slipped her out of the dress, “I’ve got a lot to show you.”</p><p>Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, giving his lower lip a light nibble, “I just bet you do.”</p><p>He pushed her away, “but now, change.” He slipped out of his own clothes, “I’m sure our first two numbers gave them a clue. B’Elanna’s figured it out.”</p><p>They made quick work of changing into their finale costumes. They both wore white shirts with red and black striped vests. Chakotay wore white pants, Kathryn paired hers with a white full skirt. Both had white straw hats perched on their heads.</p><p>Once fully dressed they returned to the room, but stayed out of sight. When Seven finished her song, and the applause died down, Kathryn stepped into the wings of the room. As Neelix took the stage to close the show, she rushed forward with sheet music.</p><p>“There’s one more number Neelix.” She turned and handed Harry the music to pass out to the rest of the band.</p><p>“What is this?” The young man asked.</p><p>“Just play it, Harry.”</p><p>
  <b>If I Didn’t Have You</b>
</p><p>Neelix stuttered, “Well, I guess… I guess there’s one more.” He shrugged and stepped out of the lighting, giving the stage to the surprise performers.</p><p>The music began and Chakotay sidled onto the open area, “If I were a rich man with a million or two.” Kathryn followed, finishing the sentence. “I’d live in a penthouse, in a room with a view.”</p><p>Chakotay turned to her and straightened his black bow tie, “and if I were handsome.”</p><p>She tapped his nose, “oh, you are!”</p><p>“Aww, shucks,” he shrugged and grinned shyly, “both dreams can come true.”</p><p>She took his hand, and he spun her away, then back into him. “I wouldn’t have nothin’ if I didn’t have you.” Chakotay sang as they swayed together.</p><p>Kathryn spun away, “Can I tell you something. For years I have envied, your grace and your charm.” She turned to him as she swayed, ‘everyone loves you, ya know.”</p><p>Chakotay smirked and swaggered in front of her, “Oh, I know, I know, I know.”</p><p>Kathryn nudged him and stepped in front, “But I must admit it,” she drifted her hand along his arm, “big guy you always come through.” She faced him and placed both hands on his face, “I wouldn’t have nothing if I didn’t have you.”</p><p>She moved and took his hands as they started a quick waltz around the performance area. They both sang, “You and me together, that’s how it always should be. One without the other, don’t mean nothin’ to me.” they broke hold and stood arm in arm, side by side, waving their hands, “Nothin’ to me.”</p><p>She stepped away and faced him again, “Yeah, I wouldn’t be nothin’,” </p><p>Chakotay stepped up beside her as they swayed, “aww, now,” he sang.</p><p>“If I didn’t have you to… order around,” she leaned back against him. “I’m just a plucky little Captain.” She made a humorous face, “stuck in the Delta Quadrant.” She turned, “Hey I never told you this,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, “sometimes I get a little blue,”</p><p>“But I’ve always got you,” Chakotay responded with a light kiss on her forehead.</p><p>She smiled and spun away, grabbing his hand, “But I wouldn’t have nothin’ if I didn’t have you.”</p><p>“Let’s dance,” Chakotay told her as they moved into a brisk soft shoe.</p><p>“Would you let me lead?” Kathryn smiled as they moved. Chakotay pulled her close then bent her into a deep dip. </p><p>He stood her up as she smiled and swayed out, then back into his arms, as she joined him in singing, “I don’t have to say it, cause we both know it’s true. I wouldn’t have nothin’ if I didn’t have you.” They repeated the lines as they moved around and pulled each one of the senior staff up with them.</p><p>Kathryn encouraged the rest to sing the repeating lyrics. “I wouldn’t have nothin’ if I didn’t have,” She moved into Chakotay’s arms, “A E I O,  that means you.” He dipped her slightly as he kissed her soundly on the lips to the final beat of the song.</p><p> </p><p>They separated and bowed. Adding their own applause to their friends with them and present crew who was standing and cheering happily.</p><p>Kathryn and Chakotay turned to leave the clearing only to come face to face with Tom Paris, who immediately started questioning them. Are you really together? Yes. When did this happen? Last year. How did you keep it quiet? Trust us, it wasn’t easy. Why did you keep it a secret? We wanted to make sure it would work before letting everyone know. So when’s the wedding? Not anytime soon, but you’ll be the first to know. What was the exact date of your first…? Wouldn’t you like to know.</p><p> </p><p>The evening ended on that note and everyone eventually headed to the Mess Hall for the party that Neelix had set up. As promised, Kathryn had changed back into the red dress and Chakotay had changed back into the tux pants and shirt. As they walked in, the room erupted into applause.</p><p>“All right, all right, enough.” Kathryn smiled.</p><p>Neelix barreled over with two glasses of champagne. “This deserves a toast!” He tapped a glass to quiet the room. Once it was quiet, he began, “I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say, we’re happy for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Neelix,” Chakotay smiled as he toasted with the rest of the room. “I’m glad this is finally out in the open.” He glanced at Harry Kim. “Thanks to Ensign Kim,” he glanced toward Tuvok who’d just entered the room after having been relieved of bridge duty. “And Commander Tuvok for looking the other way with the site to site transports.”</p><p>“Wait,” Tom Paris moved to his best friend, “You knew? And didn’t tell me?”</p><p>Harry smiled, “some of us know how to keep secrets.” With that, he held out his hand. “I’ll be taking my share of the winnings now.”</p><p>“Your share?” Kathryn spoke with surprise.</p><p>“I kept your secret for a whole year,” Harry nodded. “My share.”</p><p>Tom draped an arm around his friend’s shoulder, “look at my protege, all grown up and blackmailing the captain.”</p><p>Kathryn gave her pilot a mild glare. “There’s a reason I trusted him with the secret Mister Paris. Had you known, the news would have been in the Alpha Quadrant thirty years before we got there.”</p><p>Tom gave her a fake laugh. “Okay, take your coffee. I mean winnings. Split it however you want. Sir.” He said with a glint in his eye.</p><p>Kathryn faked a punch to his chin, then left them to fix herself a plate of food.</p><p> </p><p>As the evening progressed, as the crew came and went, Kathryn and Chakotay sat at one of the back tables observing. She lay her hand over his, “this was fun.”</p><p>He turned his hand up to wrap around her delicate one. “It was.” He leaned closer, “but this is the only talent night I’m taking part in.”</p><p>“Spoilsport,” she whispered as she kissed him. Publicly and without regret.</p><p>“Let’s go home,” Chakotay whispered against her lips.</p><p>“Hmm, yes.” She agreed.</p><p>Tom turned and smiled as the mess hall doors closed on the retreating couple walking away hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cabaret (Liza Minnelli, Written by: Fred Ebb, John Kander)<br/>Standing On A Corner (Dean Martin, Written by: Frank Loesser)<br/>Luck Be A Lady (Frank Sinatra, Written by: Frank Loesser)<br/>Big Spender (Peggy Lee, written by Cy Coleman and Dorothy Fields)<br/>Fly Me To The Moon (Julie London, written by Bart Howard)<br/>That’s Life (Frank Sinatra, written by Dean Kay and Kelly Gordon)<br/>When You Wish Upon A Star (Rosemary Clooney, written by Leigh Harline and Ned Washington)<br/>If I Didn’t Have You (John Goodman &amp; Billy Crystal, Written by Randy Newman)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>